SPC26
is the 26th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 367th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Mephisto strengthens the Minor Trio to locate the remaining Notes before Pretty Cure, and after locating them a few manage to escape capture, leaving them to save the others! '' Summary Mephisto is angry that Ellen betrayed him, and angered when the Trio ignores him and he has lost the notes he gathered until this point, he decides to use the evil noise while they enjoy their time at the beach. They are then forced to resume locating the remaining notes. As Hibiki is sleeping the Fairy Tones awaken her to go and get more of the Notes. They head into the forest after waking up Hummy and are joined by Ellen and Kanade. The trio appears to be doing the same thing and they happen to find some, while Hibiki and the others haven't found any. Suddenly a blue ball collides with Hummy and talks in front of the young boys it belongs to- forgetting that normal people were there. They chase after her and they make a quick escape as Lary spots a note. Distracted by this, Baritone grabs him and takes off. When Kanade asks to have a break everyone gathers together, with nobody noticing he has gone missing until the Fairy Tones count over themselves. Dory freaks out upon realizing two have gone missing, and when Baritone appears with Rery and Lary, they panic and try to flee; only for Dory to be captured next. Bassdrum chases after Sory but falls down, only to spot the girls running after Falsetto and Baritone. Spotting a note they summon a Negatone, and when the fairy tones try to rescue the others they are injured and captured as well. However, Tiry recovers and frees Lary, Rery, and Dory to help the girls transform. They fly back to the girls, allowing them to change into Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, and Cure Beat. Furious, the Trio Minor hurt Tiry until Hummy runs over to scare Falsetto and save Tiry with the others. The Cures fight the Negatone but they notice how much harder it is than the usual ones. The Trio Minor sing to provide more power for it and by now, the Cures have been worn out. But Sory hurriedly flies over to them and tells Beat to use its power, allowing them to strengthen up as well. Cure Beat unleashes her Beat Barrier to surprise Baritone and giving them the chance to use Music Rondo and defeat the Negatone. Before storming off, the Trio reveals they gathered several more notes, leaving the Cures to feel sad and angry. After they calm down, they promise to get more notes than them. Hibiki then yells out to nobody that the Melody of Sorrow will never be completed, but she gets startled after hearing something speak to her quietly. However, she pays it no mind and the girls run off to play tag. Major Events *Mephisto further empowers Trio de Minor with the Noise of Evil. *Hibiki begins hearing a mysterious voice that tries to assist her. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Baritone *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes